obradinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Miner
Charles Miner was a French sailor who served as the Bosun's Mate on the Obra Dinn, during its final voyage in 1802. He perished when the Kraken attacked the ship. With 14 appearances in the game, Miner is frequently seen but his death happens off screen. Story Miner was a sailor who aided Alfred Klestil. He watched over most of the day-to-day crew activities, sometimes alongside Klestil, and often in the background. Miner first appeared when witnessing some cargo come loose and crush a seaman, Samuel Peters. He was also seen blocking the Formosans when they protested the execution of Hok-Seng Lau. He and Klestil were summoned by Captain Robert Witterel to take Fillip Dahl to the lazarette after he had attacked seaman John Naples. Miner assisted Klestil and the other crewmen when two crab-riders attacked the ship. At one point in the fight, Miner attempted to shoot a crab-rider, but he accidentally shot the ship's steward, Zungi Sathi. Miner was last seen fighting the Kraken alongside Klestil. This cost Klestil his arm and Miner his life. According to Fourth Mate John Davies, the Kraken tore Miner apart.Mentioned in . In the final insurance assessment, the East India Company stated that Miner was guilty of murdering a crewmate. His estate was unknown and £35 worth of expenses was claimed.Shown in the epilogue if Miner's fate is deduced correctly. Identification thumb|Miner putting the stick in.Miner seems to be doing foreman duties similar to Bosun Alfred Klestil and the two often appear together. Miner is referenced as "my Frenchman" in a conversation between Fourth Mate John Davies and Klestil. Being the only person of French origin on board, Miner can be identified as the Bosun's mate. Miner is one of the two people named Charles on board, but since the other consistently appears with other midshipmen and Miner does not wear anything similar to the other midshipmen, the two can be told apart. Miner has no death scene but is listed among the disappeared crew members in chapter VII. Since he appears in the very last part of that chapter, standing next to a tentacle and stabbing it, it can be assumed that the Kraken killed him. Also when Klestil asks about his "Frenchman", he is told he was pulled apart by the Kraken. Those familiar with naval history would note that Miner is French because he is wearing a marinière, a striped shirt characteristically worn by the French Navy. In , Miner can be seen as the lone "foreman" on deck. He's not dressed as a midshipman nor a steward, and we know by now he's not the Bosun. One can suspect he's Miner by eliminating possible roles, corroborated by seeing him with the Bosun in but not afterward. Appearances Miner appears in 14 dioramas. Chronologically, he first appears in . He perishes during the events of chapter VII and is last seen in . He appears in the Justice at Sea sketch. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Justice at Sea sketch References Category:Mates Category:Disappeared in The Doom